Boleyn Consort
by QueenAnneTudor
Summary: What if Mary's destiny was to be Queen? And her father was never ashamed to have her as his heir. This one shot is the start of the Boleyn Consort universe. More stories to follow.


April 16, 1510

Elizabeth Boleyn held her Queen's hand as the midwife ordered the other ladies around, while begging Katherine to push. She could tell the Queen was tired, she had been in labor for over twelve hours already with no real progress. Elizabeth's last child, Anne, was born just over 2 years ago.  
"I can see the head, your majesty." Lady Margery Seymour stated very matter of factly. "One more push." Katherine closed her eyes, her hand squeezing Elizabeth's hand tightly and supressed the scream she so wanted to let out. The sound of the crying babe broke her from her concentration.  
"You have given birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl." Katherine smiled, she had given the King a healthy child on her first pregnancy. Yes it was but a girl, but they had been married for such a short time.  
"Katherine, my love, I hear we have a beautiful princess." Henry looked down at the little auburn haired girl cradled in her mother's arms. He leaned down and kissed Katherine on the forehead before taking the girl in his arms. "We shall name her Mary, after my most beloved sister." Princess Mary's christening was a grand spectacle. Lady Elizabeth Boleyn was named Princess Mary's governess and it was decided when the little Princess was old Mary & Anne Boleyn, along with little Jane Seymour would join the Princess' household as her companions.

"Your Majesty." Elizabeth greeted her Queen. "His Majesty, the King, is here." Henry was in a great mood this morning, he had a healthy child and was never more in love with his wife. But he already had men in his council questioning his joy of a daughter, as if no son and heir would be born now.  
"Katherine, I have come to discuss our little Mary's household." Katherine was shocked, as their daughter was only a month old, was she already to be taken from her mother.  
"Please Henry, do not send her away." She was almost shaking as she spoke.  
"Sweetheart, she can not stay at court. It is no place for a child, let alone our infant princess. Lady Elizabeth loves her as much as her own daughters already. You know she will be well loved and cared for." Henry held her close as she cried softly. She knew Henry was right, but she felt like her heart was breaking.

May 7, 1512

Mary was running in the gardens as she desperately tried to catch a butterfly.  
"Annie..." Mary ran up to her friend who was now sitting under a tree curled up next to her mother, and Mary's governess. Anne Boleyn was five years old and the little princess loved her. Of the three girls in her household as her companions at this young age, Anne was the one she followed around the most. Mary Boleyn was currently seven, which was rather old to be a companion to the two year old princess, but as the daughter of her governess it made sense to have her there. But Mary had a new companion join her house just last week, the three year old Lady Jane Seymour, the daughter of her mother's midwife. Jane was shy, and often just stayed close to Lady Boleyn or another of the princess' ladies.  
"Jane, come sit with me." She shook her head not letting go of Lady Margery Kivert's hand. Before anyone else could talk to Jane, Marian Boleyn had gone to her. It had been decided that it would be easier on everyone to give on of the Marys a nickname, and Mary quickly wanted to be Marian like the great love of Robin Hood. She had loved the stories she was told at bed time.  
"Jane, come sit with us. My mother is going to read us a story." Jane still looked a bit nervous but she took the older girl's hand.

August 18, 1512

Katherine had been in labor for over seven hours. After a miscarriage and a stillborn son, the court was nervous that this latest pregnancy may not deliver the much needed heir. Margery had been ordering ladies around, and praying that the Queen would survive. She could tell she was weak, and Margery was very concerned. She held a cold, wet towel to Katherine's head, she didn't know what to do to comfort the Queen. She was crying, and the pain was unbearable.  
"Be brave, your majesty, for the babe." Katherine looked up, a new found resolve showing on her face as she pushed once more.  
"I see the head. Just one more push." Katherine cried out as the baby was finally free, the cold air hitting the newborn causing a loud wail. Katherine was so exhausted she nearly passed out. The child was quickly taken by Lady Maud Parr. The child was healthy, a little on the small side but a true Tudor child with the golden red hair of it's father.  
"Why does it still hurt so much?" The Queen called out in obvious pain. Margery ran back over to the Queen, and felt her stomach. She felt a faint kick against her hand. She placed her hand on the Queen's forehead. "Twins, your majesty. You must push, no matter how much you think you can not again. This child needs it's mother to be strong." Katherine took several deep breaths and pushed once more, then again. It seemed like hours for her, but finally the child was free from her womb. The cry louder than the first child. Shortly after the ladies cleaned Katherine and the children, the Queen was fast asleep she had not been told her genders or even see her children.

"Your majesty." Lady Margery curtsied to her King. "The Queen has had a hard, and stressful labor today. And now she is in a deep slumber, before she was even shown the two new princesses of England." Girls, two more girls for England. Henry knew most would be disappointed, but he had three children now. And he loved Katherine so much, he would not make her feel like a failure.  
"Bring me my daughters. The Queen needs her rest." He noticed his daughters looks identical, they were fairer than Mary in way. Their hair was almost an exact match to his own. Henry had decided on names for his new daughters, but would wait until Katherine awoke to share this information. He held the first born in his arms, her tiny fingers wrapped around his finger. She cooed and she slept, and it took everything for Henry to not start weeping. His sister watched fom across the room, she saw something different in her brother today. She wasn't quite sure what it was that she felt though. Hours went by and Henry stayed with his daughters, he had dismissed all but his sister and Charles Brandon.

Katherine had finally woken up, and Henry was sitting on her bed beside her. He leaned down, kissing her passionately surprising his beloved in the process. But before she knew it, she was matching passion. He finally broke the kiss. "I love you, my own sweetheart." Katherine finally remembering she never saw her children, could only wonder if this meant they had a son. An heir.  
"Darling, I hope you do not mind but I have decided on names for our newest beloved children."  
Katherine just looked him, trying to think the correct words. Henry placed a little girl, dressed in a little pink dress into her mother's arms. "Princess Cecily." Katherine stared at her daughter for the first time, she looked so much like Henry but she could see a little of Mary in her as well. Henry nodded to Lady Margery to take the princess, before placing the second child in her arms. The babe was dressed in a matching dress to Cecily but this time in deeper red. "Princess Margery." Lady Margery looked at the King as she heard the name. "These darling girls owe so much to you, Lady Margery. It was only fitting that this precious girl was named for the one who helped bring her into this world."

It would be months before Katherine rejoined the court fully. She came back to a lively court, one that seemed almost like a fairy tale. Three years of marriage and the King and Queen already had three healthly children. All daughters, but still they were both young. She knew she would be able to give the KIng the heir he so desired and needed. But for now she was content.

January 9 1514

Charles Brandon, the newly raised Duke of Suffolk, watched from the back of the room as Princess Mary Tudor began to walk down the aisle. She was to be married, married for an alliance. Married to France. He can still remember how upset Queen Katherine was that Henry would make a marriage alliance with the French, and in this case not even into the royal family. No, he had decided Mary was to marry Francis, the Duke of Valois. While many questioned Henry's choice, Charles knew that he must have figured that if the French King died without a son, this marriage would place Mary on the French throne with Francis as the King. Rumors had gone throughout the court that King Louis had planned to marry his own daughter to Francis, but he lost out to Henry's quick negotiations. Charles didn't understand why he began to cry, as he watched Mary kiss Francis. It was widely known that Mary was in love with Charles but she was like a kid sister to me. Or so he had thought, but he was clearly wrong. He was in love with her, and he had now lost her.  
"Charles..." Mary spoke barely above a whisper.  
"Your Grace" He sighed, he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her. Could she see his pain? Was she happy with her marriage? At one point Henry had thought to marry her to the old King if necessary. As he watched Mary dance with her new husband, he continued to drink more.  
"My Lord" Marguerite, the younger sister of Francis, was beautiful and Charles couldn't help but stare at her lustfully as she looked up at him. Her husband had died last year tragically, and she was still in mourning.

Charles pushed her against the wall in his chambers, kissing her passionately. She moaned against his mouth. In one move he lifted her up, never breaking from the kiss as he took her to his bed.  
"Do you consent" He asked breathily as he kissed down her neck.  
"Yes, a thousand times yes." She pulled her back to her mouth.  
The next morning Charles woke up, looking at her lying there next to him. He can't believe he had been so stupid to let his depression lead him to sleeping with the possible future King of France's sister.

May 16, 1514

Charles looked out at the dock as the sun rose above the morning sky. Unconsciously twisting the ring on his finger. How was he going to explain this to Henry?  
"Charles, darling, have we arrived in England?" The sleepy voice of the young woman in his bed called out to him.

"Yes, he have docked just outside of London. We should be in London in a few weeks time." They would travel to London by carriage, a slower way to travel but a necessity.  
"Charles" A booming voice startled him from his daydreams as the couple walked down to the dock. What was Henry doing here?  
"Your Majesty." Henry glared at Charles, how could he be so foolish again. "Henry, I would like to introduce my wife, Lady Marguerite of Navarre." Francis ordered the couple marry, when it was discovered his beloved sister was with child. He would not have her labelled a whore, and the child a bastard. Henry couldn't help but notice how beautiful the young Marguerite was when the warm Spring sun shone down on her. Henry took her hand and led her to the awaiting carriage.  
"Charles you will ride with me." It was more of a command then a question. Charles just nodded, this was going to be a long ride back to to Whitehall.

Katherine was less inviting to Charles' new bride, as she was still upset over Henry marrying his sister to the French and here was Charles bringing the potential King's own sister. She greeting her curtly before almost storming off with her ladies trailing behind her. Her silent tantrum did not go unnoticed by Henry.  
"You must forgive the Queen, Lady Marguerite, she often forgets her manners." Charles watched Henry with worry, were the rumors true about the turmoil between King and Queen. He knew Katherine had been very vocal in her hatred of a French alliance. But the couple seemed happy when he left for France, and with three healthy and thriving princesses it seemed the marriage was blessed with God even without a much needed son. It would be months before Katherine would even entertain the idea of getting to know the Duchess of Suffolk.

December 19, 1514

Charles looked down at his little son, he was almost all him. Little features showed his mother, but it was almost like looking at himself as a child.  
"Charles, I would like to name him after his much loved father." Marguerite announced as she cuddled the boy. "We can call him Charlie to keep confusion down.'" Charles stated. The news of the birth of Charles Brandon the younger was met with much happiness by the King, but the Queen was clearly saddened that the French "harlot" as she often called her had given her husband a son while she only had daughters. Henry had tried to let her know he loved his daughters, and it was God's will if a son will follow. He knew how everyone thought no woman could rule, but this was his daughter. A grand daughter of the great Isabella. Mary he knew would be a great leader if it was God's desire.

Years went by, and more miscarriages and still born sons plagued the King and Queen until 1523 when another daughter was born. The little Princess Elizabeth, named for the King's own mother. Her red-gold hair matching her father's. Even as an infant, those around her could tell she would be a force to be reckoned with as she grew up. Henry's gambit had paid off when Mary ascended to the French throne. But still Katherine held resentment over the now stronger French alliance.

April 25, 1527

"Henry how could you betray me." Katherine threw a vase across the room.  
"Katherine, she is my daughter, my heir to my throne, and is my decision who Mary weds. I will not hand my country over to Spain no matter how much of a childish tantrum you throw."  
"She is a princess of royal blood, and you are forcing her to marry a commoner."  
"We have been through this before, George Boleyn, is a good man. A loyal English subject." He made sure to emphasize that George was English, not a Spanish heir who would try to rule England no matter who was the true ruler after Henry was gone. "But most importantly, something you fail to accept, our daughter loves him." It was true Mary, fell madly in love with the brother of her best friends. George was often at Hatfield due to Mary's governess being his own lady mother. And with Marion and Anne Boleyn as her constant companions it was inevitable she would fall for the handsome brother.

"I will hear no more of this, Katherine." Henry slammed the door as he stormed out of the Queen's chambers. It was bad enough how she treated Charles' children with Marguerite but to try and sell their own daughter to Spain. To hand England to Spain, it had infuriated Henry.

"Anne, Marion." Mary called out as she wandered her chambers. "Please you must help me dress." She was excited, as she was to be wed today. She was her father's true heir, the future Queen of England. She would rule with the man she loved by her side, the Marquess of Pembroke. Her George Boleyn, the love of her life. She looked back at her friends, his sisters and smiled. Jane Seymour watched from across the room, as a companion to the Princess they were friends but she never was a close to her as the Boleyn girls. Anne turned and smiled at Jane.

"Jane, come on, lets help our princess before she passes out from her stress." She reached out her hand pulling Jane to join them. Anne always felt sorry for her, she was intelligent, and did catch on to the studies fast but she was so shy. Reserved, to the point others often thought Jane was stupid. Jane was far from stupid through.

Cecily and Margaery were excited today, they would watch from the Queen's closet as their sister married. She the ceremony would end with their father publically declaring Mary as the future Queen of England. Their younger sister, Elizabeth, would stay at Hatfield as she was far too young to be at such a public affair. They didn't truly understand that after the celebrations, Mary would leave Hatfield to Hudson House to start her new life as a wife. Henry never wanted her sent to Ludlow, he wanted his children close. She was his heir, but never the Princess of Wales. She was his most beloved daughter, his pearl. His Princess of York he called her instead. He associated Ludlow with death, the death of his brother. The brother meant to be King. And why should his heir be the Princess of Wales, when he himself was the Prince of York. It brought a since of comfort to him, even if most people did not understand his rationale.

The beginning of a new England would start today. Henry watched from his table as the celebrations continued. Katherine had excused herself after the wedding, claiming illness. It was an absence that did not go unnoticed by the court. Even the Spainish ambassador noticed, and as much as he knew his master would have loved a Spanish alliance with the furture English Queen, but there were still three princesses needing future husbands. Anne danced with her husband of a little over a year, Henry Percy, the future Duke of Northumberland. Marion was chatting with James Butler, he husband of three years. His eyes landed on the youngest of his daughter's circle, Jane. Jane Seymour, the eighteen year old daughter of Lord John and Lady Margery Serymour, sat alone.  
"Lady Jane, would you do me the honor of dancing with me." Henry smiled as she looked up at her, he could tell she was crying. It was obvious the young lady felt alone, her friends were all now married. And she was still not bethrothed. Everyone watched as the King danced with the young lady, he looked happier than he had in a long time. The state of the King's marriage was gossip throughout court. It wasn't like the Queen was disliked, but she seemed so distant to those around her.

Marion, Anne and Jane waiting by the fire for Mary to return to her chambers after her wedding feast. They were to help her prepare before her new husband came to her bed. They couldn't help but giggle, thinking of their brother as the new Prince Consort. Mary looked nervous as her closest friends prepared her for her wedding night. She was clearly nervous.  
"Mary, you have loved George since you were twelve, and he has loved you for since you kissed him on your thirteenth birthday." Marion tried to calm her, but it wasn't working too well.

George leaned down and kissed mary, softly before slowly climbing into bed. He was gentle, loving and Mary melting into his arms. "I love you." She breathed as she pulled him down to her. Her mother hated her marriage, but she was the most happy. Her friends were just outside her sleeping chamber as their duty demanded. Anne and Marion stiffled their giggles, as the could hear their brother and best friend in the the throes of passion.  
"Jane, why are you crying." Anne asked, taking her hand in hers.  
"I ... just... its nothing." She barely got out. Anne looked at Marion, and sighed. She knew that Jane was jealous of Mary and George. She had a crush on him since she was child, but her sadness was deeper than that. Jane was lonely, her friends now all were married. Marion even had a young daughter, Charlotte. And Anne only recently learned she was with child. Jane felt left behind.  
"Jane, has your father mentioned any potential husbands?" Marion asked cautiously. Jane shook her head no.

"Maybe, Mary can help." Anne suggested. Jane just nodded, trying to stop the tears flowing.

The next morning Mary and George strolled through the gardens, her ladies and his newly appointed men following. Anne stopped suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. Jane ran to her friend. "Anne, are you ill?" She asked. Anne shook her head. "I am well, Jane. I..." She was cut off as young Mark Smeaton came up to the pair. Concern on his face, for his friend's sister. But he couldn't seem to speak, as he looked into Jane's eyes. She was so beautiful. Anne composed herself and quickly excused herself. Jane turned to follow and Anne waived her off. Whispering in her ear. "Stay talk to him. Do not worry, I will explain to Mary." She kissed her friend on the cheek and then before the pair noticed she placed their hands in each others.

"Where is Jane." Mary asked as Anne returned. Mary knew of Anne's pregnancy and had realized that was why she had tarried. "She was detained, your Grace." Anne responded, just as George asked about Mark. Anne's smile was all Mary needed to know to understand what happened. "Finally" she whispered. George looked at his new bride confused. "It seems your friend and my own, have finally found a happiness they were missing." George still wasn't understanding.  
"George, brother, he fancies Jane." Marion stated. She loved her brother but he was rather dense at times.

March 15, 1530

Mary and George already had two strong little boys, Prince George and Prince Henry. And still her mother had not truly accepted him as Mary's husband. Mary would be Queen after her father, it made sense to her father that no man try to rule England above his darling daughter. And it took him a while to decided on who that English lord would be, he had picked George for his loyalty and his connection to Mary's friends. Now he had other daughters who needed to find husbands, but he didn't want to send them to other countries. He knew he needed alliances through the marriage of the twins.

Cecily and Margery, were so different from Mary. They had a strong sense of duty. But he knew they didn't want to be separated. The girls watched as their beloved father negotiated with ambassadors from France, Spain, even Scotland. They envied Mary and Elizabeth. Mary for not having to leave England, and Elizabeth for being so young still they knew father wouldn't dare part with her.  
"Scotland..." Margery looked at her sister sadly. "I will miss you." She hugged her tightly, their father had secured a marriage for Cecily and the young King James V. She would be the Queen of Scots, like her aunt before her. Margery wondered if she would learn soon who she would wed, and would she ever see her sister again. Mary watched as her sisters held each other and cried. She couldn't stand watching the two being torn apart. She knew as they did, as Princesses of England it was their duty and responsbility to be used to form alliances. But it seemed so unfair. She envied Marion and Anne, being born noble and having the chance to always be close. But as they aged, she saw them a little less each year. Jane and Mark were a constant in her life, even more so after they were wed. Her son, Edward, would be a companion to her sons.

"My precious daughters." Henry entered the room, his three eldest daughters all together. He was always amazed how different they were in looks but so similiar in personality at times. The twins were still crying. It was clear, as their eyes were puffy. Mary had been sitting by the fire, chatting with Lady Anne Percy and Lady Marion Butler.  
"Father" the girl said in unison.  
"Cecily, you are to prepare for your journey to Scotland in the morning." "Yes, papa".  
"Margery, you are to travel with Cecily." She looked at her father trying to understand if she was to be sent away, without a marriage. "You will marry, his Royal Highness, Prince Alexander." Alexander, the younger brother of James. He had been sickly as a child and could have died but though the grace of God had survived. Margery realized she was never to be a Queen, but that mattered so little to the younger of the twins. She would not be parted from her beloved sister.

James watched as his brother wed his wife's sister. Cecily felt a pang of jealousy, as she saw how much in love the pair were already in the few months since they had arrived. She and James were happy, but they had to work on the connection. He was King of Scotland and she was now his Queen. Her duty would be to give him sons, she could feel the pressure already building around her. Her own father had chosen to name her sister his heir, but she didn't know if James would be of the same mind.

Katherine looked over at her youngest daughter, her Elizabeth. She was only seven and no marriage alliance had been discussed for her. She hoped that she could convince Henry to ally with Spain. "Henry." She looked up at her husband, he was reading the letter from her nephew. She knew from the Spanish ambassador that the Holy Roman Emperor was wishing to marry his young son to Princess Elizabeth. The child was four years younger than Elizabeth, but Katherine was older than Henry and they were happy.  
"Katherine, did you request this alliance from your nephew?" He asked rather harshly. She had wanted Mary to marry Charles himself binding England and Spain but he refused causing a major rift in their marriage.  
"Henry, Spain is a strong ally. It would be a good thing to have our daughter the Queen of Spain." She pleaded, but he looked angry. "Elizabeth has already been bethrothed to Prince Henri of France. You knew negotiations were starting with Francis."  
"France is our enemy." She yelled at him.  
"France is Spain's enemy. This is not Spain, and I will never allow Spain to rule over England." He threw the letter into the fire before storming out the door. Katherines still tried to give his country to Spain. Why was she so stubborn?

As Henry turned the corner he almost ran over Lady Anne, she stumbled backwards almost falling just before the King caught her. He had never noticed how her eyes sparkled mysteriously. He kissed her hand softly before being excused, she turned to see her Princess Mary watching her.  
"Your highness." Anne greeted.  
"Anne, stop, you are my best friend." She refused to let her curtesy. "What.." She began to ask, the words escaping her.  
"The King seems distressed, he almost knocked me down coming around the corner." Anne quickly explained. "I think he came from your mother's chambers." She added.  
"Elizabeth's betrothal..." Mary absent mindly spoke.  
"Your high...Mary"  
"Father has agreed to have Elizabeth marry Prince Henri of France. I can only imagine the tantrum mother threw over another daughter not being sold to Spain." Mary sighed. She understood her mother loved her country, but the bitterness was still there over her mother's slight against her most beloved husband.  
"Mary." Anne turned to see Katherine standing behind them.  
"Mother." She said curtly before turning and walking off pulling Anne behind her.

June 1533

Elizabeth was being sent to France, against her mother's wishes, at such a young age. Henry had ordered Charles & Marguerite Brandon to accompany her on her journey. She would be under her aunt's protection as she learned her way through the French court.  
"Henry, where is our daughter." Katherine cried, tears streaming down her face.  
"Mary is at Greenwich, with her husband and children." He answered coyly. He knew she was wanting to know about Elizabeth, the daughter he sent away in the middle of the night. Refusing to let Katherine say goodbye. He had learned recently of her filling Elizabeth's head with anti-French retoric. Still hoping her bethrothal could be changed.  
"Where is Elizabeth?" She demanded.  
"On her way to France." He turned and stared at her. "Away from you, and your hate. I know what you have been telling our daughter." Katherine sank to the ground.  
"Please, mi amor, bring her back." She was a sobbing mess now. Henry huffed. "Then why undermine me." He growled. "Do you think she wouldn't be safe with my sister, the Queen of France?" He asked. Why did she have to be so difficult.  
"Katherine, I love you. You know I still love you. I am King of England, it is my responsbility to my alliances. With Scotland and France, as Spain will always be one with England as long as you are my Queen. Let Mary, make alliances needed for her sons when she is Queen." It was true he loved her no matter how angry she made him. How much she pushed him. She was his heart. He kissed her pullling her to him.  
"Henry..." She cried has he held her.

Anne chased her daughter in the gardens at Greenwich, as they played in the morning sun. Mary was sitting under a tree curled up next to George. Her belly large due to her pregnancy, her sons and daughter played nearby with Marion and Jane's children. Marion was supervising with the help of half dozen of Mary's own ladies. Jane was in her confinement for her second child, and could only take little forbidden glances from her window above.

Life for the Royal family would go on happily until 1545, when King Henry VIII died after a long illness. Queen Mary I would now rule England in her father's place.

A/N : This ends the first part of The Boleyn Consort. George and Mary now will be thrust to the main stage of the Royal Court. How will the lives change?

Just for all to know.  
Children born to our main players.

Mary & George : George, Henry, Anne, & Grace  
Cecily & James : James, Margaret & Margaery  
Margaery & Alexander : Cecily, Henry & Edward, Jane  
Anne & Henry : Bridget, William & Elizabeth  
Marion & James : Charlotte, Mary, Edmund & Henry  
Jane & Mark : Mark, Katherine, & Marianne  
Elizabeth & Henry : Francis


End file.
